Barney: A to Z with Barney VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Dance Party ("Dorothy's Dance Party") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Hit Home Entertainment Opening Previews (cont.) * Bob the Builder Theme Song Kipper The Gizmo Promo and Stay Tuned * Please stay tuned at the end of this video for a mini adventure featuring, Kipper. Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Barney: Let's Go the Zoo Opening Credits * Barney & Friends * "A to Z with Barney Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer & Director: Jeff Gittle * Producer: Ben Vaughn * Writer: Perri Verdino-Gates * Consulting Producer: Linda Houston * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Miss Etta Kettle - Brice Armstrong ** Scooter McNutty - Todd Duffey ** Chip - Lucien Douglas ** Curtis - Monte' Black ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin ** Linda - Adrianne Kangas ** Announcer - Ben Vaughn * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Wadrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Editors: McKee Smith, Vickie Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional © Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television ** Executive in Charge: Larry Rifkin * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kettle, and Booker T. Bookworm are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and Children logo are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tim Off. "Barney & the Backyard Gang" is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1998 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Credits * "The Gismo" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatle * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: John Perkins * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: David Ingham * Scipt Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst * Layout: Roger McIntosh * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, James Feltham * Off Line Editing: Infrastructure Post Ltd, Jamie Martin * Assistant: Sam Ives * Telecine: The Machine Room * On Line Post Production: The House * On Line Editor: Roberto Arendse Varga Studios * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Igor Veischtaguin * Key Animators: Tibor Huszak, Hermann Pasitka, Balerij Kashorick, Gabor Toth, Laszlo Peter, Jurij Sekulov, Eugenia SPasova, Alexei Fedorovitch * Production Manager: Szlvia Patakai * Production Assistants: Andras Schwarz, Eniko Rohn * Colouring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Melinda Segesvary, Csilla Fodor, Linda Doktor, Betty Fiers, Jozsef Horvath, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects: Atilla Vocsa * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment PLC: Peter Orton, Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Film Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1998 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment PLC - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment PLC Closing Previews * Luvs Closing Logos (cont.) * Lyrick Studios Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Hit Home Entertainment Category:2001 Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Connecticut Public Television